The Unexpected Love
by vernstax
Summary: Seungcheol jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama begitu melihat Jeonghan saat mengantar sang sahabat – Jisoo – ke ruang musik. Seungcheol meminta Jisoo untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan rekan satu klubnya itu. Jisoo menyetujuinya dan ikut membantu kisah asmara Seungcheol. Lalu apakah Seungcheol berhasil mendapatkan Jeonghan? SCoups, Joshua, Jeonghan of Seventeen. Yaoi w/ crack pair.
1. Prolog

**The Unexpected Love**

 **Casts: SEVENTEEN and NU'EST members. (karakter dapat bertambah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Main Pair: SCoups (Choi Seungcheol) x Joshua (Hong Jisoo), slight! SCoups x Jeonghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, School-life and little bit of humor**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning: Sekali lagi, ff ini menjadikan CheolSoo sebagai main pairing. Jika tidak suka, mohon untuk mencari ff lain dengan pairing yang kalian suka. Jangan bash pairing ini karena... selera orang berbeda-beda, kan?**

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Prolog.

Senin pagi pukul tujuh lewat lima menit. Pemuda berambut gelap bernama Choi Seungcheol itu memasuki kelasnya lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, tanpa mempedulikan ucapan selamat pagi dari beberapa temannya yang sudah datang lebih awal. Seungcheol menguap, lalu kepalanya ditundukkan hingga menyentuh mejanya.

"Menyaksikan pertandingan sepakbola sampai tengah malam lagi?"

Seungcheol menengadahkan kepalanya tatkala mendengar suara lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Oh, Jisoo. Ya, begitulah. Real Madrid lawan Barcelona memang sulit dilewatkan."

Hong Jisoo, pemuda dengan rambut _brunette_ yang duduk tepat di depan Seungcheol tersenyum sinis. "Kebiasaan. Kau juga selalu menonton pertandingan lain," cibirnya.

"Hong Jisoo, kau benar-benar sahabat yang selalu tahu tentangku." Seungcheol tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Jisoo.

"Lalu, bagaimana hasil pertandingannya?" tanya Jisoo.

"Beda tipis. Barcelona menang 2-1 dari Real Madrid." Seungcheol tersenyum bangga saat memberitahu Jisoo bahwa klub kesukaannya menang, meskipun sebenarnya Seungcheol lebih menyukai Manchester United.

"Ah, dasar. Aku tahu kau menyukai sepakbola, tapi jangan sampai itu malah membuat prestasi akademikmu menurun, Seungcheol- _ah_. Kau tahu? Sudah sering aku melihatmu tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Untungnya kau selalu sadarkan diri saat 'situasi' mulai bahaya."

"Ohh, seperti yang kuduga! Joshua Hong! Hong Jisoo!" Seungcheol tertawa lagi dan mengusak-usak rambut Jisoo.

Jisoo menghela napas dan merapikan rambutnya. "Aku serius, Seungcheol."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, ya." Seungcheol tersenyum tulus. "Kakimu bagaimana? Sudah sembuh?"

"Belum terlalu. Kadang masih terasa sakit. Gara-gara cedera, aku dipaksa keluar dari klub futsal oleh ibuku." Jisoo menghela napas.

"Benarkah?!"

Jisoo mengangguk lemas. "Begitulah. Kemarin dia menelepon Aron _hyung_ dan bilang kalau aku harus keluar dari klub."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Berarti sekarang kau lebih fokus di klub vokal, ya?"

"Iya, untungnya klub vokal semakin seru karena kedatangan anggota baru."

"Oh, ya? Siapa?"

"Yoon Jeonghan, kelas 2-C."

Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya. "Yoon Jeonghan?"

.

.

 _to be continued._

* * *

A/N:

Hai! Aku balik lagi membawa cerita CheolSoo (lagi). Ah, makin cinta _couple_ ini gara-gara acara One Fine Day. Secara gak disadarin, moment mereka banyak banget. Jadi terharu :")

Untuk sekedar info, ff ini bukan sekuel cerita sebelumnya. Aku emang sempet mikirin buat bikin sekuel, tapi entah kenapa pas dicoba malah susah. Mungkin karena aku takut ceritanya jadi jelek.

Ini masih prolog. Jika ada yang berminat biar aku lanjutin ff ini, silahkan review. Oh ya, kritik yang membangun dan saran juga dibutuhkan. Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Love**

 **Casts: SEVENTEEN and NU'EST members. (karakter dapat bertambah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Main Pair: SCoups (Choi Seungcheol) x Joshua (Hong Jisoo), slight! SCoups x Jeonghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, School-life and little bit of humor**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning: Sekali lagi, ff ini menjadikan CheolSoo sebagai main pairing. Jika tidak suka, mohon untuk mencari ff lain dengan pairing yang kalian suka. Jangan bash pairing ini karena... selera orang berbeda-beda, kan? Dimohon untuk tidak memplagiat cerita ini karena cerita ini bukan hal yang bagus untuk ditiru(?) Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan dan mohon untuk memberitahuku agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman(?) Mohon maaf apabila cerita ini tidak menggunakan EYD.  
**

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Chapter 1

Seungcheol menghela napas. Pelajaran fisika guru Nam memang membuatnya ingin mati karena kebosanan. Sebut saja dia berlebihan, karena nyatanya ia lebih memilih untuk membuat 50 bait lirik _rapp_ daripada harus menghitung kecepatan air hujan yang turun ke bumi.

Terpujilah kepada bel sekolah dan alat otomatis yang membunyikannya tepat sebelum Seungcheol benar-benar 'tewas'.

"Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai," ujar guru Nam. "Besok saya tidak bisa mengajar di kelas kalian karena ada pelatihan guru di Busan. Sebagai gantinya, saya minta kalian untuk merangkum bab 6 dan dikumpulkan ke meja saya. Paham?"

"Paham, _seonsaengnim_!" seluruh murid kelas 2-A serentak menjawab. " _Kamsahamnida_!" mereka berdiri dan membungkuk untuk memberi salam kepada sang guru.

Begitu guru Nam ke luar kelas, Seungcheol segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan menepuk pundak Jisoo.

"Jisoo- _ya_! Hari ini ada kegiatan klub?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Tidak. Tapi aku ingin bertemu Jihoon sebentar. Kalau kau mau pulang duluan, silahkan saja." Jisoo menutup tas dan menyampirkannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu," Seungcheol merangkul bahu Jisoo dan tersenyum.

Jisoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"Jihoon- _ah_ , kau di dalam?" Jisoo membuka pintu ruang musik dengan perlahan.

"Oh, Jisoo _hyung_! Kemarilah,"

Jisoo memasuki ruang musik begitu melihat Jihoon sedang sibuk dengan kertas partiturnya dan Seungcheol mengikutinya dari belakang.

" _What's up_ , Jihoon- _ah_?" sapa Seungcheol dengan logat sok hiphop. Lalu dia memilih bersandar pada dinding ruang musik yang terasa sejuk.

"Oh, ada Seungcheol _hyung_ juga," Jihoon tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Lagunya sudah selesai?" tanya Jisoo.

"Sudah. Waktunya sebulan lagi ya, _hyung_. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau Jisoo _hyung_ berduet dengan Jeonghan _hyung_?" Jihoon menyerahkan beberapa kertas partitur dan sebuah _mp3 player_ pada Jisoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Jisoo menerima kedua benda tersebut dan langsung memeriksanya.

"Bukannya Jisoo akan duet dengan Seokmin di hari seni sekolah?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Dia nanti akan duet dengan Shannon dari kelas 1-A." jawab Jihoon. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jeonghan _hyung_ dimana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang piket," ujar Jisoo.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu pun masuk ke ruang musik dengan wajah panik.

"Jihoon- _ah_! Maaf ya, aku telat," kata pemuda itu sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Akhirnya Jeonghan _hyung_ datang juga." Jihoon menghela napas.

Secara refleks, pupil Seungcheol melebar saat melihat pemuda di samping Jisoo itu tersenyum menyesal.

"Ini lagunya, tadi sudah aku sempurnakan lagi." Jihoon menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas partitur yang sama dengan milik Jisoo kepada Jeonghan.

"Terima kasih, Jihoon- _ah_. Kau jenius sekali," Jeonghan tersenyum.

Mau tidak mau, paru-paru Seungcheol seakan kehabisan napas. _Dia laki-laki? Kenapa cantik sekali?_ , pikir Seungcheol.

Seungcheol benar-benar memperhatikan pemuda bermarga Yoon itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambut panjang Jeonghan yang dikuncir ekor kuda, kedua mata Jeonghan yang seakan bersinar, dan senyuman Jeonghan membuat hati Seungcheol terasa damai. _Bahkan dia lebih cantik dari Jin-ah_ sunbae, pikirnya lagi.

"Astaga, Choi Seungcheol!"

Seruan Jisoo membuat fokus Seungcheol terhadap Jeonghan menjadi buyar. "Kenapa?"

"Demi Tuhan, kau mau pulang atau ingin jadi patung dadakan di ruangan ini?" Jisoo memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Aku terus-terusan memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menjawab sama sekali. Pikiranmu kemana, sih?"

"Benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu. Ayo pulang,"

Jihoon dan Jeonghan tertawa melihatnya. Astaga Yoon Jeonghan, kau membuat Seungcheol kembali menjadi patung untuk beberapa detik.

"Oke, aku akan pulang dan kau tetap jadi patung. Sampai jumpa, semuanya." Jisoo melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruang musik, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang kemudian berlari mengejarnya.

"Dasar aneh," gumam Jihoon.

* * *

"Jisoo! Aku tidak percaya!" ujar Seungcheol menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak percaya apa?" sahut Jisoo sambil terus berjalan menuju halte.

"Kenapa bisa di klub vokal ada malaikat?!"

Mendengar ucapan Seungcheol, mau tidak mau Jisoo menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yoon Jeonghan yang kau maksud itu! Dia malaikat, kan?!"

Jisoo menghela napas. Teman yang lebih tua 4 bulan darinya itu terdengar sangat kekanakan. "Kau itu berlebihan. Dia memang cantik seperti malaikat, tapi dia manusia sungguhan! Kau pikir ini kisah dongeng?"

"Siapa tau dia malaikat, atau mungkin titisannya." Seungcheol mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau sudah 17 tahun tapi masih percaya kalau hal itu nyata? Semoga kau cepat sadar," ujar Jisoo.

Setelah tiba di halte, mereka segera duduk menunggu bis selanjutnya tanpa memutus perbincangan mereka.

"Semenjak aku lahir pun aku sudah dalam keadaan sadar, Jisoo- _ya_ ," ujar Seungcheol.

"Jadi selama di ruang musik kau melamunkan Jeonghan?" Seungcheol mengangguk. "Astaga, kau seperti baru melihatnya saja."

"Aku memang baru melihatnya."

Jisoo mendelik. "Jadi selama setahun lebih ini kau tidak mengenalnya sama sekali?"

Seungcheol mengangguk lagi.

Sebelum Jisoo mengatakan sesuatu, bis yang akan mereka tumpangi pun tiba. Setelah masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk di bagian belakang, pembicaraan mereka kembali berlanjut.

"Jadi, Jisoo- _ya_ , apa kau mau membantuku untuk mengenalkannya padaku?"

Jika saat ini Jisoo sedang meminum sesuatu, mungkin dia akan tersedak mendengar permintaan Seungcheol.

"Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Ya siapa tau aku dan Jeonghan jadi makin dekat dan…"

"Kau menyukainya?" Jisoo memotong kalimat Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Jisoo berusaha meyakinkan Seungcheol.

"Mungkin 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' berlaku bagiku." jawab Seungcheol tanpa ragu.

"Tunggu sampai kita tiba di apartemen dan aku akan memutuskannya,"

"Hong Jisoo yang terbaik! Boleh aku memelukmu sekarang juga?"

"Hentikan itu sebelum aku menyuruhmu membuat pengakuan dosa," ancam Jisoo.

"Kebiasaan," gumam Seungcheol.

* * *

Kini Seungcheol dan Jisoo sudah berada di dalam apartemen mereka. Oh, apakah aku sudah bilang kalau mereka tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen? Ya, mereka melakukannya karena beberapa alasan, termasuk karena saran dari orangtua mereka sendiri.

"Jisoo," panggil Seungcheol kepada Jisoo yang sedang membuka seragamnya.

"Apa?" sahut Jisoo.

"Menurutmu Jeonghan itu orangnya bagaimana?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Dia baik, ramah, tapi kurang cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya. Kecuali kalau orang itu menyapanya duluan. Dan kalau kau mau menjulukinya seperti malaikat, itu cocok." Jisoo duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Wajah Seungcheol semakin cerah mendengarnya dan dengan semangat ia duduk di samping Jisoo. "Ah, benar-benar tipeku."

"Oh, ya? Bukannya waktu itu kau bilang tipemu seperti Jin-ah _sunbae_?"

"Tipeku langsung berubah saat melihatnya."

Jisoo menghela napas mendengar jawaban sahabatnya tersebut. "Terserah kau saja," Jisoo beranjak dari sofa sebelum kemudian Seungcheol menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mengambil air minum di dapur. Haus,"

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilkannya untukmu! Kau mau apa? Sirup? Teh? Susu?"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Sudah katakan saja,"

"Ya sudah. Tolong ambilkan air yang dingin, ya?"

"Apapun untuk Hong Jisoo!" Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jisoo kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Aku tidak tau Seungcheol bisa seaneh itu," Jisoo kembali duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, Seungcheol kembali dengan membawa dua gelas air dingin di tangannya. "Silahkan diminum, Jisoo- _ya_."

"Terima kasih, Seungcheol- _ie_." Jisoo tersenyum dan meneguk air itu dengan perlahan.

"Jisoo- _ya_ , apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mau membantuku agar bisa berkencan dengan Jeonghan secepatnya?"

 _Uhuk!_ "Apa?!"

.

.

 _to be continued._

* * *

Note:

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf buat para _readers_ yang nungguin kelanjutan ff ini karena aku updatenya lama. Ini karena aku harus di-opname buat sementara waktu. Dan selama di-opname aku gak bisa ngelanjutin ff ini karena badan aku lemes, disuruh istirahat, dan sinyal di rumah sakit itu 'engga banget'.

Jadi inilah kelanjutan dari prolog yang udah aku publish sebelumnya. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan karena pas aku bikin chapter ini badan dan pikiran aku masih dikendalikan obat dari pihak yang berwenang alias dokter. Sekali lagi maaf banget buat yang udah nungguin. *tebar flying kiss (abaikan aja)*

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah baca khususnya yang repot-repot review, fav dan follow. Ada beberapa saran yang masuk buat cerita ini. Saran dari kalian sedang di-progress. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!

Oh iya, jangan lupa kasih ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan doa yang baik untuk pacarku Kim Mingyu dan abangku Choi Siwon, ya! *seketika dicekokin sianida*


	3. Chapter 2

**The Unexpected Love**

 **Main Casts: SEVENTEEN members. (karakter dapat bertambah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Main Pair: SCoups (Choi Seungcheol) x Joshua (Hong Jisoo), slight! SCoups x Jeonghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, School-life and little bit of humor**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning: Sekali lagi, ff ini menjadikan CheolSoo sebagai main pairing. Jika tidak suka, mohon untuk mencari ff lain dengan pairing yang kalian suka. Jangan bash pairing ini karena... selera orang berbeda-beda, kan? Dimohon untuk tidak meniru cerita ini karena cerita ini bukan hal yang bagus untuk ditiru(?) Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan dan mohon untuk memberitahuku agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman(?) Mohon maaf apabila cerita ini tidak menggunakan EYD dan banyak kesalahan pengetikan.**

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Chapter 2

Jisoo merasa dia semakin tua, karena sekarang dia menganggap bahwa pendengarannya kurang baik dan tidak dapat menangkap kalimat Seungcheol dengan jelas.

"Nngg.. Seungcheol, apa kau bisa mengatakannya sekali lagi?"

"Baik, apa kau mau membantuku agar bisa berkencan dengan Jeonghan secepatnya?" ulang Seungcheol.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kau.. terlalu agresif? Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah. Bahkan dengan Jin-ah _sunbae_ saja kau tidak seperti ini."

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Kau mau, kan?"

Jisoo terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan ulang apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Seungcheol. Dengan menghembuskan napas sebagai penentuan, Jisoo menjawab, "Baiklah..,"

" _Assa_!" sorak Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol- _ah_ , aku belum selesai bicara." Jisoo mengernyit melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, maaf. Silahkan lanjutkan,"

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu dekat dengan Jeonghan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan berkencan dengannya karena aku tidak tahu kau tipenya atau bukan."

"Oh, tentu saja aku ini tipe kekasih idaman semua orang. Bahkan termasuk kau, Hong Jisoo." Seungcheol menaik-turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Jisoo.

"Turunkan tingkat kepercayaan dirimu." Jisoo mencibir lalu memijit pelipisnya.

"Eh, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Lupakan saja. Oh, aku akan memasak makan malam. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku hanya membuat _omurice_ saja? Aku sedikit lelah hari ini dan ingin cepat-cepat istirahat."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang memasak makan malamnya." ujar Seungcheol.

"Tidak usah. Tapi bisa kan kau membantuku mengerjakan tugas dari guru Nam?"

"Serahkan saja padaku. Kalau hanya merangkum aku selalu bisa melakukannya." Seungcheol menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya." Jisoo tersenyum dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Aku rindu _omurice_ buatanmu! Jangan buat aku kecewa kalau rasanya berubah!" seru Seungcheol diiringi dengan tawa kecil.

"Kerjakan saja dulu tugasnya!" sahut Jisoo.

* * *

Seungcheol tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. Ia selalu mengingat semua yang Jisoo katakan padanya semalam mengenai Jeonghan. Dengan badan tegap dan langkah sedikit terburu-buru, ia berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Seungcheol, jangan tersenyum aneh seperti itu di tempat umum." peringat Jisoo.

"Ah, ayolah. Aku hanya sedikit tidak sabar."

"Tapi hentikan itu sebelum orang-orang menganggapmu tidak normal."

"Sedikit tersenyum untuk menambah cerahnya pagi ini tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Terserah kau saja,"

"Seungcheol _hyung_! Jisoo _hyung_!" panggil seseorang.

Seungcheol dan Jisoo menghentikan langkah mereka dan melihat sosok pemuda dengan postur tinggi menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, Kim Mingyu. Kenapa?"

Kim Mingyu – pemuda itu – tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol. "Selamat pagi! Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kalian bisa ikut bertanding basket dengan kelasku sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Itu terdengar menyenangkan. Tentu saja aku bisa ikut. Tapi kalau Jisoo, kau tahu sendiri, kan?" jawab Seungcheol yang langsung ditanggapi dengan senyuman Jisoo.

"Ah, benar. Sayang sekali, ya. Padahal aku ingin sekali bertanding basket dengan Jisoo _hyung_. Tapi sepertinya kita tidak bisa melakukannya untuk sementara." Mingyu memasang wajah kecewa.

"Maafkan aku ya, Mingyu- _ya_. Aku memang tidak bisa ikut bertanding, tapi nanti aku akan datang untuk melihat kalian."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_!" Mingyu memeluk tubuh Jisoo untuk beberapa saat dan melepaskannya kembali.

"Kau tidak memelukku?" tanya Seungcheol pada Mingyu.

"Tidak mau ah. Aku duluan ya, _hyungdeul_! Sampai ketemu sepulang sekolah!" Mingyu segera berlari memasuki gedung sekolah tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Seungcheol.

"Bocah itu, merusak _mood_ -ku saja." rengut Seungcheol.

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk ke kelas." Jisoo terkekeh dan menarik tangan Seungcheol.

* * *

Seungcheol menghela napas melihat kegaduhan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain _hangman_ di depan kelas. Jam kosong seperti ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar maupun tugas yang menumpuk. Tapi itu malah membuat sebagian orang merasa terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang tercipta.

"Itu pasti huruf A! Huruf A sering ada di dalam judul film hollywood!" seru Soonyoung.

"Awas saja kalau kita sampai kalah hanya karena huruf A, Soonyoung- _ah_!" ujar Jooheon dramatis.

"Buka Changkyun- _ah_! Buka!" seru Soonyoung lagi.

Changkyun memberikan seringainya untuk Soonyoung dan menulis satu huruf A di _whiteboard_.

"Apa-apaan! Kenapa cuma satu huruf?!" sewot Soonyoung.

"Kwon Soonyoung kau berisik!" protes Jimin.

"Kalau kau memprotesku seperti itu maka kau juga berisik!" balas Soonyoung.

" _Ya_! Tenanglah atau aku akan menemui guru piket dan meminta tugas lain!" Seungcheol akhirnya membuka suara.

Seketika itu juga kelas menjadi hening. Jisoo hanya tersenyum menyadari Seungcheol sedang dalam mode tegasnya.

"Jangan meminta tugas apapun atau aku dan yang lain akan membuatmu menyesal, Seungcheol- _ah_ ," ujar Jisoo tenang tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Seungcheol. Seungcheol memutar bola matanya saat mendengar kalimat Jisoo.

"Biasanya Jisoo _hyung_ paling semangat kalau ada tugas. Kenapa sekarang tidak?" tanya Changkyun.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ mengerjakan tugas saat jam kosong seperti ini." jawab Jisoo.

"Oh iya, Jisoo _hyung_ juga manusia. Tidak selamanya dia akan selalu mengerjakan tugas dalam situasi apapun." ujar Soonyoung.

"Memang selama ini kau pikir aku bukan manusia? Ya ampun, aku sedih sekali jadinya." bibir Jisoo dibuat melengkung ke bawah.

"Hong Jisoo-ku yang malang," Seungcheol berkata seolah dia prihatin dan tertawa.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin ke perpustakaan saja. Ada yang mau ikut denganku?" Jisoo bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ahaha, tidak. Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_! Hati-hati di jalan, ya." Soonyoung tertawa hambar. Jisoo pun tersenyum dan keluar dari kelas.

"Aku ikut dengan Jisoo. Kalian jangan berisik!" perintah Seungcheol – yang segera menyusul Jisoo ke perpustakaan sekolah.

" _Ne_!" jawab teman-temannya.

* * *

"Cepat sekali langkahmu!" kata Seungcheol sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jisoo.

"Ternyata kau mengikutiku. Maaf kalau begitu," ujar Jisoo.

"Jangan begitu. Tadi pagi aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, kan?" Seungcheol merangkul pundak Jisoo.

"Kau benar," Jisoo melambatkan langkah-langkahnya.

"Nah, jangan terburu-buru, Jisoo- _ya_. Kakimu kan baru sembuh. Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba kakimu sakit lagi dan itu akan membuat orangtuamu panik."

"Lalu aku akan bilang kalau kau yang membuat kakiku sakit lagi," Jisoo terkekeh.

"Aku tahu kau bercanda. Kau tidak akan melakukannya begitu saja, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya setelah membuatmu menyakiti kakiku."

"Jangan lakukan itu atau aku akan menyuruhmu membuat pengakuan dosa." Mereka pun tertawa.

Tepat setelah itu, mereka sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Jisoo membuka pintunya dengan perlahan agar tidak membuat kegaduhan. Mereka segera masuk dan melihat perpustakaan sedikit lebih ramai daripada biasanya.

"Dimana guru Jang?" tanya Jisoo. Guru Jang adalah guru yang bulan ini mendapat tugas untuk menjaga perpustakaan.

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Tidak tahu. Biasanya dia setia di tempat duduknya."

Tanpa diperintah, mereka berdua segera mengisi daftar kunjungan perpustakaan dan berjalan mendekati sebuah rak buku fiksi ilmiah.

"Jisoo? Seungcheol?"

Kedua pemuda pemilik nama tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara. "Aron _hyung_?" Mereka membungkuk saat mengetahui sang senior yang memanggil mereka.

"Ternyata kalian kesini juga. Tapi sepertinya bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ada apa?" tanya Aron.

"Aku bosan di kelas. Lagipula tugas dari guru Nam sudah dikerjakan. Makanya aku kesini untuk membaca buku yang menarik dan Seungcheol mengikutiku." jawab Jisoo disertai anggukan Seungcheol.

"Ah, dasar murid teladan. Oh iya, apa kakimu sudah lebih baik? Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjengukmu saat kau sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah lebih baik karena Seungcheol membantu merawatku 24 jam."

"Iya, aku terus-menerus menjadi pelayannya selama kakinya sakit," cibir Seungcheol.

Aron tertawa. "Ah, begitu. Tak kusangka Seungcheol bisa sangat baik seperti itu. Ah, apa buku yang ingin kalian baca? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu mencarinya."

"Jangan-jangan kau petugas pengganti ya, _hyung_? Tapi sepertinya kami akan mencari bukunya sendiri. Kau bisa istirahat saja, _hyung_."

Aron menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau benar. Ya sudah. Jangan lupa kembalikan buku-buku yang kau pinjam di tempat semula jika kalian tidak ingin aku beralih tugas dari kapten tim futsal menjadi penjaga perpustakaan."

Seungcheol dan Jisoo tertawa. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_!" mereka membungkuk sebelum Aron meninggalkan mereka.

"Aron _hyung_ baik sekali, ya," ujar Jisoo.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya."

"Iya, aku menyukainya."

"Apa?!"

Tepat saat itu juga, hampir semua pengunjung perpustakaan melirik ke arah Seungcheol. Kemudian Seungcheol tersenyum malu dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Apa aku salah? Semua orang termasuk guru-guru di sekolah ini menyukainya karena perilakunya."

Seungcheol menghela napas. "Maksudku bukan itu, Jisoo- _ya_ ,"

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau menyukainya seperti rasa suka Soonyoung pada Jihoon?"

Jisoo menggeleng. "Oh, kalau itu tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kau itu punyaku. Meskipun nanti aku berkencan dengan Jeonghan kau harus selalu menyukaiku."

"Hei, kau pikir aku barang apa?"

"Lupakan. Buku apa yang mau kau baca?"

"Sherlock Holmes." jawab Jisoo singkat.

"Kalau kau ingin membaca buku itu kenapa mencari di rak buku fiksi ilmiah, hah?!"

"Tidak jadi,"

"Dasar aneh,"

* * *

Hari ini berlalu dengan cepat. Seungcheol menyadarinya saat bel pulang sekolah berdering panjang. Dia segera merapihkan buku-bukunya yang tergeletak tanpa aturan di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Seungcheol, kau tidak lupa kan kalau kita ada janji dengan Mingyu?" tanya Jisoo.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau ikut denganku atau mau pulang duluan?"

"Aku sudah janji dengan Mingyu kalau aku akan menonton permainan kalian. Jadi aku akan ikut," Jisoo tersenyum setelah menyampirkan tasnya.

"Kalau begitu, ke lapangan sekarang?"

"Oke,"

* * *

Jisoo bertepuk tangan saat Seungcheol berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring milik tim Mingyu. Sorakan terdengar dari Soonyoung dan ketiga orang rekan satu tim Seungcheol lainnya saat poin mereka bertambah dua.

"Aku baru tahu Seungcheol bisa bermain basket sebagus itu,"

Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan hampir terlonjak melihat Jeonghan yang kini sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget," Jisoo tertawa pelan. "dia memang jago dalam olahraga apapun kecuali tenis. Tapi sejak kapan kau ada di sampingku?"

"Benarkah? Hebat juga. Aku disini sejak peluit awal permainan dibunyikan Changkyun. Aku ingin menyapamu tapi kau kelihatan serius sekali. Aku jadi takut mengganggumu,"

"Tapi kau malah membuatku hampir jantungan melihatmu secara tiba-tiba,"

Jeonghan tertawa. "Apa eksistensiku seburuk itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja jangan membuatku kaget seperti tadi kalau kau tidak ingin usiaku sampai disini saja."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti." Jeonghan kembali tertawa.

"Jisoo- _ya_ , dimana minumku?" Seungcheol tiba-tiba muncul sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan ujung lengan seragamnya – tanpa menyadari kalau Jeonghan berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Lain kali bawalah handuk kecil, Seungcheol- _ah_." Jisoo menyerahkan botol minum Seungcheol yang isinya segera diteguk habis oleh sang pemilik.

"Aku tidak tahu hari ini aku akan berkeringat sebanyak ini.." Seungcheol membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Jeonghan.

"Hai," Jeonghan lebih dulu menyapanya. "Pasti kau baru sadar kalau ada aku, kan? Kalian sama saja," Jeonghan tertawa lagi.

"Oh, hai. Kau Jeonghan, kan?" tanya Seungcheol berbasa-basi.

Jeonghan tersenyum dan membungkuk. "Benar. Sepertinya kau baru pertama melihatku. Salam kenal, aku Yoon Jeonghan. Dan kau pasti Choi Seungcheol."

Jantung Seungcheol berdegup cepat mendengar Jeonghan menyebut nama lengkapnya tanpa kesalahan. "Ya, salam kenal. Senang bertemu denganmu,"

 _Sangat ya, Seungcheol, sangat senang_ , Jisoo hampir tertawa melihat Seungcheol.

"Aku juga," balas Jeonghan.

"Kemarikan botol minummu sekarang juga, Seungcheol. Kalau tidak, kami pasti akan melihat kepalamu terkena lemparan bola basket dari Soonyoung," ujar Jisoo.

"Ah iya iya," Seungcheol menyerahkan botol minumnya dengan panik dan berlari kembali ke lapangan dengan tergesa.

"Dia itu lucu sekali," Jeonghan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Seungcheol.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jisoo hati-hati.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja iya,"

Saat itu juga Jisoo langsung menyimpulkan bahwa akan sangat mudah menyatukan Seungcheol dengan Jeonghan.

* * *

Pertandingan telah berakhir. Tim Seungcheol menang dengan perbedaan skor yang tipis dengan tim Mingyu. Kemudian tim _senior_ dan _junior_ itu saling bersalaman sebagai tanda bahwa permainan tersebut telah berjalan dengan damai.

Jisoo bisa melihat Mingyu berjalan ke arahnya sambil melemparkan senyum. "Jisoo _hyung_!" Mingyu kembali memeluk Jisoo untuk beberapa saat dan segera melepaskannya kembali. "Ah, maaf. Aku sedang berkeringat tapi malah memelukmu. Tapi aku sangat senang kau bisa datang dan melihatku, _hyung_!" ujar Mingyu.

"Melihat 'kalian', Mingyu. Bukan hanya melihatmu saja," tukas Jeonghan. Mingyu hanya tersipu mendengarnya.

Jisoo tersenyum menanggapi Mingyu. "Aku harus menepati janjiku, Mingyu. Makanya aku ikut datang kesini."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Setelah ini apa kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" tawar Mingyu.

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak. Mungkin lain waktu saja karena aku akan pulang dengan Seungcheol dan barangkali dengan Jeonghan juga," tolak Jisoo halus.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mau membersihkan diri dulu. Kalau kalian ingin pulang, hati-hati di jalan ya!" Mingyu membungkuk dan meninggalkan mereka di lapangan.

"Jadi, Jeonghan, apa kau mau pulang bersama kami?" tanya Jisoo. Seungcheol menunggu jawaban Jeonghan dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu saja aku mau,"

Seungcheol hampir saja bersorak dalam hati sebelum Jeonghan melanjutkan, "tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Wonwoo. Maaf, ya?"

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali." Jisoo tersenyum memaklumi.

"Kalau kalian ingin pulang duluan, silahkan saja. Aku akan menunggu Wonwoo selesai piket disini," ujar Jeonghan.

"Tapi lebih baik kau menunggunya di perpustakaan, Jeonghan- _ssi_. Di sana lebih aman dan nyaman," saran Seungcheol tanpa diduga.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, ya!" Jeonghan tersenyum. Melihat senyum itu membuat jantung Seungcheol mau meledak rasanya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan, ya?" pamit Jisoo.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Dan Seungcheol akan terus mengingat jika ia akan sangat berhati-hati di jalan.

.

.

 _to be continued._

* * *

Note: Chapter 2 sampai disini. Gimana? Kependekan? Kepanjangan? Kurang jelas? Atau kelewat jelas? *apa ini* Hanya ini yang terbaik yang bisa kupersembahkan di chapter 2 *lebay* Aku harap kalian puas. Kalau gak puas, silahkan kasih kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review yang sudah tersedia. Aku masih nampung banyak kritik maupun saran yang membangun kok. Dan aku juga masih belajar dalam pembuatan ff ber-chapter. Jadi masih banyak juga kekurangannya.

Note (2): SEVENTEEN comeback kan! Ya, kan! Demi apa Woozi makin imut! Dan Minghao-ku jadi ganteng banget. Mereka ngerusak bias list jadi ancur berantakan! Tapi aku tetep setia sama Joshua :) Dan, aku mau kalung yang dipake Wonwoo di teaser imagenya. Kira-kira beli dimana? :( Btw, kalau mau rambut sebagus Jeonghan, tipsnya apa ya?

Note (3): Siapa yang nge-request MingyuxJoshua? Di chapter ini ada momen mereka, gimana? Bagi yang gak suka, jangan ngebash aku, MinShua atau yang ngerequest momen mereka di ff ini. Ini kan hanya sekedar hiburan. Masalah Seungcheol jago olahraga apapun selain tenis, aku cuma ngarang kok, serius. Aku cuma ngira2 aja soalnya muka2 Seungcheol itu muka2 orang yang seneng olahraga apa aja.

Note (4): Kenapa aku bikin Seungcheol, Jisoo, Soonyoung, Jimin, Jooheon, dan Changkyun dalam satu kelas padahal line mereka gak sama? Ya, aku cuma nganggepnya sistem kelasnya kayak kelas aku (atau kelas kalian juga?) dimana line 94-95-96 aku bikin satu angkatan. Ngerti gak? Semoga ngerti ya ;)

Note (5): Omurice? Itu makanan yang paling sering aku makan akhir-akhir ini. Buat yang gak tau (tapi kayaknya udah pada tau), omurice itu nasi goreng yang 'diselimutin' dadar telur. Aku terinspirasi dari drama The Rooftop Prince (kalau gak salah). Tokoh utamanya seneng banget bikin omurice. Jadi laper :(

Note (6): Selesai. Abaikan catatan sebelumnya. Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca ff ini khususnya yang udah fav, follow, dan juga review. *tebar album Love & Letter(?)*


	4. Chapter 3

**The Unexpected Love**

 **Main Casts: SEVENTEEN members. (karakter dapat bertambah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Main Pair: SCoups (Choi Seungcheol) x Joshua (Hong Jisoo), slight! SCoups x Jeonghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, School-life and little bit of humor**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning: Sekali lagi, ff ini menjadikan CheolSoo sebagai main pairing. Jika tidak suka, mohon untuk mencari ff lain dengan pairing yang kalian suka. Jangan bash pairing ini karena... selera orang berbeda-beda, kan? Dimohon untuk tidak meniru cerita ini karena cerita ini bukan hal yang bagus untuk ditiru(?) Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan dan mohon untuk memberitahuku agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman(?) Mohon maaf apabila cerita ini tidak menggunakan EYD dan banyak kesalahan pengetikan.**

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Chapter 3

Jisoo mengambil giliran untuk mandi begitu Seungcheol keluar kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk.

Seungcheol berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa menggonta-ganti _channel_ untuk melihat acara yang menarik. Pilihan Seungcheol jatuh pada sebuah pertandingan sepakbola lokal.

Sedang fokus dengan pertandingan tersebut, terdengar bunyi ponsel berdering. Seungcheol mengalihkan matanya pada _smartphone_ Jisoo yang tergeletak di meja di depannya. Kemudian pemuda itu mengambil benda tersebut dan melihat nomor tak dikenal tertera di layar.

Dengan terpaksa, Seungcheol mengecilkan volume suara televisinya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut. "Halo? Dengan siapa ini?"

" _Halo? Ini Hong Jisoo, kan? Aku Yoon Jeonghan_ ,"

Mata Seungcheol terbelalak. Dengan perasaan gugup, Seungcheol menjawab, "A-aku Choi Seungcheol. Ini memang benar nomor Jisoo, tapi sekarang dia sedang mandi."

" _Oh, benarkah? Maaf kalau aku mengganggu_ ,"

"T-tidak, tentu saja tidak." Seungcheol menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya kembali. "Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Jisoo? Jika itu penting, katakan saja padaku. Nanti aku akan menyampaikannya pada Jisoo."

" _Aku tidak tahu ini penting atau tidak. Tapi tolong sampaikan pada Jisoo, kalau besok kami harus latihan di ruang musik sepulang sekolah. Tidak apa-apa, kan?_ "

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan bilang padanya nanti."

" _Terima kasih!_ "

"Oh iya, Jeonghan- _ssi_ , apa kau menelepon dengan nomor ponselmu? Jika iya, aku akan menyuruh Jisoo untuk menyimpan kontakmu nanti."

" _Ahaha.. Iya, ini nomor ponselku. Jisoo harus menyimpannya agar aku bisa leluasa menghubunginya jika ada sesuatu yang penting. Kalau kau ingin menyimpannya juga, silahkan saja. Dan, cukup panggil aku Jeonghan saja._ "

Seungcheol tersenyum-senyum sendiri mendengar suara tawa Jeonghan lewat telepon. "Baiklah. Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

" _Tidak, itu saja. Terima kasih banyak ya, Seungcheol!_ "

"Sama-sama, Jeonghan."

Pip. Tepat saat telepon diputus, Seungcheol langsung berdiri dan melakukan selebrasi. " _Assa_! Tanpa meminta pun aku mendapatkan nomor ponselnya! Terima kasih, ponsel Jisoo!" Seungcheol memeluk benda mati di tangannya itu dengan perasaan senang.

"Seungcheol- _ah_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Jisoo bertanya sambil memberikan tatapan heran pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol kemudian menghampiri Jisoo dan memeluknya. "Hong Jisoo!" serunya, "aku sudah dapat nomor ponsel Jeonghan berkat ponselmu ini!"

Jisoo melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol dan mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau serius? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tadi Jeonghan menelponmu dan kau belum menyimpan kontaknya. Dia memintaku agar menyimpan kontaknya di ponselmu. Dia juga bilang tidak apa-apa jika aku menyimpannya juga."

"Benarkah? Ah, aku senang sekali! Kalau ternyata semudah ini agar kau bisa dekat dengan Jeonghan, aku tidak perlu terlalu bersusah payah untuk membantumu." Jisoo tersenyum riang.

"Apa setelah ini kau tidak akan membantuku lagi?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku akan tetap membantumu. Tapi kau juga harus melakukannya sendiri. Jadilah pria sejati!" Jisoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Seungcheol.

"Ah, Hong Jisoo memang yang terbaik!" Seungcheol mencubit pipi Jisoo dengan gemas sampai-sampai pipi Jisoo memerah dibuatnya.

" _Ya_! Kalau kau melakukan itu lagi, aku tidak jadi membantumu!"

"Hehe, maafkan aku. Ayo, tuan Hong, silahkan duduk. Kau pasti lelah. Mau minum apa? Teh kayu manis? Atau susu stroberi? Atau jus jeruk?"

Jisoo pun duduk di sofa dan terkekeh. "Terserah kau saja,"

"Baiklah, karena kau baru selesai mandi, aku akan membuatkanmu teh kayu manis." Seungcheol mengusak rambut Jisoo dengan handuk yang sedari tadi masih ia gunakan lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Jisoo tersenyum. Tingkah Seungcheol memang sedikit berlebihan dan kekanakan. Tapi itu tidak membuat Jisoo merasa tidak nyaman. Karena walaupun begitu, Seungcheol juga punya sisi dewasa yang tegas.

Tidak lebih dari 5 menit, Seungcheol datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas teh kayu manis hangat dan setoples kukis keju kesukaan Jisoo.

"Kenapa sampai membawa kukis juga?" tanya Jisoo begitu Seungcheol meletakkan nampan itu di meja dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau minum teh sore seperti ini, lebih enak jika sambil makan cemilan, kan?"

"Benar juga." Jisoo kemudian mengambil segelas teh dan meminumnya. "Tadi kau bilang Jeonghan menelponku. Ada apa?"

"Oh iya, Jeonghan bilang kalian besok harus latihan sepulang sekolah di ruang musik." ujar Seungcheol – yang kembali menaikkan volume suara televisi.

"Ah, benar. Aku hampir saja lupa kalau aku akan tampil dengannya di festival nanti."

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melupakan acara sepenting itu, Jisoo."

"Hampir, Seungcheol, masih hampir."

"Terserah kau saja," Seungcheol mencibir. "Lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan dengan Jeonghan?"

"Lagu Chen _sunbaenim_ , judulnya Best Luck. Tapi Jihoon sudah membantuku mengaransemen lagunya agar kami bisa menyanyikannya dengan baik."

"Wah, keren. Kalian memang perpaduan yang jenius. Aku tidak sabar melihat kalian tampil."

Jisoo tertawa. "Hati-hati ya, siapa tahu kau malah jatuh cinta padaku saat melihatku bernyanyi dengan begitu baik."

"Aku ingatkan padamu, Jisoo, bahwa tidak semudah itu mendapatkan hatiku." ujar Seungcheol percaya diri.

"Ya mungkin aku memang tidak mendapatkan hatimu, tapi aku akan membuat satu sekolah kompak menyerahkan hati mereka padaku."

Seungcheol terbelalak. "Astaga! Dari mana kau belajar menjadi terlalu percaya diri seperti itu, Jisoo- _ya_?!"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan darimu, Seungcheol- _ah_?" Jisoo pun tertawa.

"Ah, sepertinya aku salah 'mendidik'mu. Jadilah anak yang baik ya, Hong Jisoo. Terlalu percaya diri itu sangat tidak cocok denganmu,"

"Siap, _seonsaengnim_!"

Seungcheol dan Jisoo pun tertawa – dengan televisi yang ikut 'menyaksikan' keakraban mereka.

* * *

Esoknya, tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Jisoo langsung berlari ke luar kelas menuju ruang musik – tanpa menunggu Seungcheol.

Sesampainya di ruang musik, Jisoo yang terengah-engah langsung duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Jisoo?" ujar Jeonghan, "kenapa kau datang terburu-buru?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin datang terlambat," Jisoo tersenyum.

"Kau menyindirku, ya? Aku sudah beberapa kali terlambat loh, saat ada kegiatan klub." Jeonghan menatap Jisoo sinis.

"Hei, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan sesak di koridor yang selalu ramai setiap pulang sekolah."

"Itu benar. Koridor sangat ramai tiap jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Kalau begitu, sebelum latihan lebih baik kau istirahat dulu saja. Aku tidak mau napasmu habis saat bernyanyi nanti,"

Mendengar hal itu, Jisoo pun terkekeh. "Aku tau itu. Oh iya, terima kasih kemarin sudah menghubungiku lewat telepon. Karena biasanya aku malas membaca SMS yang masuk."

"Ah, ternyata kau tipe orang yang seperti itu. Baiklah, sama-sama. Tapi kau sudah menyimpan nomor ponselku, kan?"

"Sudah, kok," Jisoo tersenyum lagi. "Seungcheol bilang katanya aku harus menyimpan kontakmu agar kau bisa leluasa menghubungiku saat keadaan 'darurat'. Benar, kan?"

"Ya, itu benar sekali," ujar Jeonghan. "ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal bersama Seungcheol dalam satu rumah?"

"Ya – lebih tepatnya satu apartemen. Orangtua kami yang menyarankannya."

"Jadi.. – maksudku, kenapa kalian tidak tinggal bersama keluarga kalian?"

"Keluargaku sekarang sedang berada di Amerika. Sedangkan keluarga Seungcheol berada di Daegu."

"Ah, pantas saja." Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya begitu ia paham.

"Kapan-kapan, menginaplah di apartemen kami. Kita akan belajar bersama, makan malam yang enak dan melakukan _movie marathon_ sampai puas. Bagaimana?"

"Wah, kedengarannya menyenangkan. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari waktu luang."

"Oh, kau terlihat seperti orang sibuk," ledek Jisoo.

"Aku memang sibuk, Jisoo- _ya_ , sangat sibuk," Jeonghan mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya.

Jisoo tertawa melihat tingkah Jeonghan. "Baiklah, katakan saja sesukamu."

"Jadi, bisakah kita mulai latihannya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Ayo kita mulai!"

"Oke!"

* * *

Dua jam kemudian, terlihat Jisoo dan Jeonghan sedang duduk bersandar di tembok ruang musik sambil meregangkan tubuh mereka yang kelelahan.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau latihan untuk tampil di acara sekolah saja bisa secapek ini," Jeonghan menghela napas panjang.

"Begitulah. Walaupun masih ada waktu sebulan lagi untuk tampil, tapi setidaknya kita harus giat latihan, kan? Apalagi kalau ada beberapa sekolah lain yang diundang untuk datang sebagai tamu," ujar Joshua.

"Iya. Kalau dipikir, sebulan itu waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi kalau kita jalani seperti biasa, sebenarnya itu waktu yang singkat,"

"Kau benar. Dan sebentar lagi kita akan naik ke kelas akhir,"

"Ah, kenapa malah membahas hal itu sekarang, Tuan Hong?" rengut Jeonghan. "Aku masih ingin menikmati indahnya bermain-main."

"Tapi kalau hanya sesekali membahasnya, itu tidak masalah kan, Tuan Yoon?"

"Dasar murid teladan. Pasti kau memikirkan masa depanmu setiap detik,"

Jisoo tertawa menanggapi Jeonghan lalu berkata, "Aku memang sering memikirkan masa depanku. Tapi tidak setiap detik juga,"

"Hati-hati, Jisoo- _ya_. Otakmu bisa 'meledak' kalau seperti itu,"

"Otakku bukan granat, Yoon Jeonghan- _ssi_ ,"

Kali ini Jeonghan yang tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang aku akan serius. Aku ingin bertanya, setelah lulus kau akan melanjutkan kemana?"

"Aku ingin kuliah di fakultas ilmu alam. Tapi kalau tidak bisa, aku ingin masuk fakultas seni dan budaya saja." Jeonghan mengangguk. Kemudian Jisoo balik bertanya, "kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin masuk fakultas psikologi. Menurutmu itu cocok denganku atau tidak?"

"Hei, belajar itu bukan main cocok-cocokkan. Kalau kau memang berminat, itu bukanlah hal yang buruk." ujar Jisoo. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau memilih psikologi?"

"Kudengar, psikologi itu bisa mempelajari keadaan psikis seseorang, kan? Dengan kata lain, aku ingin mempelajari hal itu agar bisa tahu kepribadian seseorang dan memahami perasaannya," jawab Jeonghan. "Aku ingin bisa memahami perasaan orang-orang yang aku sayangi saat mereka mendapat masalah, jadi aku bisa membantu mereka."

"Termasuk kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja. Orangtua, adik, teman, kekasih, bahkan anak-anakku nantinya – aku akan memahami perasaan mereka dengan baik."

"Anak?"

"Ah, sepertinya pikiranku terlalu jauh." Jeonghan terkekeh dan melanjutkan, "Iya, anak. Aku ingin punya anak setelah aku menikah nanti. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa memilikinya."

Kening Jisoo berkerut, "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukai 'sesama'-ku. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku,"

"Benarkah?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan barusan. Ah, pasti kau sangat kaget, ya? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Aku yakin kau jadi tidak nyaman denganku setelah ini."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Itu sudah wajar, kok." Jisoo tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh? Aku?" Jisoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Jeonghan mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada orang selain keluargaku,"

"Wah, wah. Ini benar-benar Hong Jisoo sekali. Aku penasaran apa-"

 _Ring-ring!_

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, dering ponsel Jeonghan menginterupsi keduanya. "Sebentar ya, adikku menelpon."

"Ah, ya. Silahkan,"

Jeonghan kemudian mengangkat telepon tersebut dan menggumamkan beberapa kata seperti "iya" dan "maafkan aku". Setelah panggilan selesai, Jeonghan segera pamit kepada Jisoo.

"Maaf ya, Jisoo. Aku harus pulang. Adikku sedang sendirian di rumah."

"Iya, silahkan saja. Lagipula hari sudah sangat sore. Cepatlah pulang dan temani adikmu,"

"Terima kasih, ya. Lain kali kita lanjutkan yang tadi," Jeonghan buru-buru mengemasi barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. "Kau juga harus pulang ya, Jisoo- _ya_! Dahh.."

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Jisoo pun segera melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka 5 lewat 30 menit. "Kalau begitu aku juga harus pulang,"

Setelah membereskan peralatan di ruang musik dan mengemasi barang-barangnya, Jisoo pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan melewati koridor yang sudah sangat sepi.

"Aku harus segera pulang dan memberitahu Seungcheol. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksinya nanti,"

.

.

 _to be continued_.

* * *

Note: Langsung aja, aku mau minta maaf soalnya baru update ff ini lagi. Alesannya simpel, yaitu file nya ilang. Mau gak mau mesti ngetik ulang. Jadi ya updatenya juga telat. :')

Note (2): Chapter ini kebanyakan JiHan nya, aku tau kok. Ini cuma pelampiasan aja karena lagi galau liat JeongCheol update foto bareng di twitter. Seneng-seneng-sedih liat SCoups ngerangkul Jeonghan terus. Bikin baper aja, kan mau dirangkul juga sama dia :( *plak*

Note (3): Aku minim pengetahuan soal psikologi. Ini terinspirasi dari temen aku yang katanya mau masuk fakultas psikologi. Dia bilang alesannya karena mau mempelajari kepribadian orang lain, termasuk pacarnya. Ya udah, langsung kepikiran buat dimasukin ke ff ini deh.

Note (4): Aku ngerasa ff ini agak sedikit mulai keluar 'jalur' *apalah*. Kalau ada yang ngerasa gitu juga, lagi-lagi aku minta maaf. Alurnya juga jadi lama. Iya gak? ._. Aku gak berpengalaman bikin ff ber-chapter. Yang jelas aku bakal coba biar lebih baik lagi. Jadi sekali lagi, kritik dan saran yang membangun tetap dibutuhkan agar ff ini bisa lebih menarik lagi. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca ff ini, dan repot2 ngefav, follow, atau ngasih review. Untuk saran yang udah kalian kasih, masih aku tampung dan nyoba diproses. Jadi sabar aja ya, hehe. Sekali lagi terima kasih!


	5. Chapter 4

**The Unexpected Love**

 **Main Casts: SEVENTEEN members. (karakter dapat bertambah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Main Pair: SCoups (Choi Seungcheol) x Joshua (Hong Jisoo), slight! SCoups x Jeonghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance, School-life**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning: Sekali lagi, ff ini menjadikan CheolSoo sebagai main pairing. Jika tidak suka, mohon untuk mencari ff lain dengan pairing yang kalian suka. Jangan bash pairing ini karena... selera orang berbeda-beda, kan? Dimohon untuk tidak meniru cerita ini karena cerita ini bukan hal yang bagus untuk ditiru(?) Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan dan mohon untuk memberitahuku agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Mohon maaf apabila cerita ini tidak menggunakan EYD dan banyak kesalahan pengetikan.**

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Apa? Fakultas psikologi?" tanya Seungcheol pada Jisoo.

Jisoo mengangguk tanpa menjawab apapun, karena dirinya sedang mengunyah nasi goreng kimchi buatan Seungcheol sebagai makan malam kali ini.

"Ah, sepertinya nanti aku akan jarang bertemu dengannya," ujar Seungcheol.

Jisoo mendelik. Setelah menelan makanannya, Jisoo berkata, "Jangan berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Lagipula kita juga belum lulus. Kau bisa puas-puasan bertemu dengannya di sekolah, kan?"

Seungcheol menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa ruang tengah – tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan juga untuk makan siang dan makan malam. "Benar juga. Aku harap tahun ajaran baru nanti aku bisa sekelas dengannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, saat sudah menikah nanti, dia ingin memiliki anak,"

Seungcheol yang saat itu sedang menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya langsung menjatuhkan sendoknya dengan mata terbelalak. "A-apa?! Ja-jadi…"

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa. Karena dia sama sepertimu. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Oh.. Itu melegakan, tapi juga membuatku merasa tidak enak hati."

"Kalau kalian menikah nanti, kalian bisa mengadopsi anak, kok."

" _Ya_!" seru Seungcheol. "kau pikir mengadopsi anak itu bisa semudah kau mengatakannya?"

"Ya kan aku hanya bilang saja. Selain itu ya urusanmu sendiri," Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kita jadi membahas adopsi anak begini? Dan belum tentu juga aku akan menikah dengannya. Sudahlah, lupakan. Tadi kau bicara apa lagi dengannya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Kami hanya membahas latihan untuk acara sekolah nanti. Selain itu, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu," jawab Jisoo. "dan aku punya satu fakta lagi tentang Jeonghan."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia punya adik, dan sepertinya perempuan."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Tadi adiknya menelpon dan meminta Jeonghan untuk pulang secepatnya karena dia sedang sendirian di rumah,"

"Lalu Jeonghan pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin dia mengabaikan adiknya sendiri. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku seorang Yoon Jeonghan,"

"Ah, iya juga," Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Jisoo, kau menyisakan makananmu untuk kapan, sih?" tanya Seungcheol sambil memperhatikan Jisoo.

"Makananku sudah habis. Apanya yang tersisa?"

Seungcheol pun menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil sebutir nasi yang menempel pada ujung bibir Jisoo. "Coba lihat ini!" katanya, "kau menyisakan sebutir nasi di wajahmu dan entah kapan akan memakannya lagi."

Jisoo terkekeh. "Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu lapar dan makan dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan penampilanku dulu,"

"Kau ini,"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau juga sudah selesai? Jika sudah, kemarikan peralatan makanmu, biar aku yang mencucinya." ujar Jisoo.

Seungcheol kemudian segera meminum airnya hingga habis dan menyerahkan peralatan makannya pada Jisoo. Jisoo pun menerimanya dan menumpuknya dengan peralatan makanan yang ia gunakan. Sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci piring, Jisoo menitipkan ponselnya pada Seungcheol terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau ada telepon yang masuk, biarkan saja. Aku sedang tidak mau diganggu," pesannya.

"Berlebihan sekali. Kalau itu Jeonghan bagaimana? Atau mungkin Jihoon?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak yakin Jeonghan akan menelponku lagi. Dan Jihoon, dia biasanya menghubungiku lewat aplikasi _chatting_ ,"

"Oh ya sudah,"

" _Thanks, Mr._ Choi!"

"Hm," jawab Seungcheol dengan gumamannya.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Hanya butuh dua minggu bagi Seungcheol untuk mengetahui segalanya tentang Jeonghan. Seungcheol merasa sangat terbantu oleh Jisoo. Entah kenapa laki-laki yang melewati masa kecilnya di negeri paman Sam itu suka sekali memberikan info seputar Jeonghan padanya meskipun Seungcheol tidak lagi memaksa agar Jisoo melakukannya. Jisoo juga membuatnya semakin akrab dengan Jeonghan tanpa ada kecanggungan apapun.

Istirahat bersama, makan siang bersama, hingga pulang sekolah bersama – adalah hal yang telah dilakukan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan selama ini, yang terkadang juga disertai kehadiran Jisoo sebagai 'penyeimbang' kebersamaan mereka. Tidak tahu apa yang membuat Seungcheol tiba-tiba tidak ingin segera berkencan dengan laki-laki cantik bermarga Yoon itu. Seungcheol sekarang lebih ingin mengenal Jeonghan dan memahaminya.

Tapi rasa penasaran Seungcheol belum sepenuhnya hilang dari dalam dirinya. Karena masih ada salah satu hal yang dirahasiakan rapat-rapat oleh Jeonghan, yang bahkan Jisoo juga tidak tahu-menahu akan hal ini.

"Memangnya kau menyukai siapa?" tanya Seungcheol pada Jeonghan saat mereka sedang berada di ruang musik bersama beberapa orang lainnya.

"Seseorang," jawab Jeonghan yang menampilkan senyuman hangatnya.

Jisoo – yang juga berada di ruang musik – menoleh sedikit ke arah dua orang tersebut. Ia merasa khawatir kalau-kalau Seungcheol terlalu mencurigakan dan membuat Jeonghan menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Kudengar Jeonghan _hyung_ menyukai tetangganya," ujar Mingyu yang sedang menulis lirik _rap_ untuk proyek _hiphop unit_ yang akan dilakukannya bersama Seungcheol, Wonwoo dan murid blasteran Amerika – Vernon alias Choi Hansol.

"Ah, benarkah?"

Suara Seungcheol membuat Jisoo tidak enak hati. Ia takut jika Seungcheol menjadi sakit hati dan membuatnya _down_.

"Jangan menyebarkan gosip, Kim Mingyu. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu atau proyek mendadak kalian akan kuhapus," ujar Jihoon.

"Enak saja. Aku kan juga ingin tampil di festival seni sekolah," protes Mingyu. Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu mendekatkan dirinya pada Jisoo dan merajuk. " _Hyung_ , ayo bujuk Jihoon _hyung_ agar ia tidak menghapus proyek kami,"

Jisoo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manja Mingyu. "Kalau kau merajuk seperti itu, Jihoon akan benar-benar menghapus proyek kalian, Mingyu. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu,"

"Lagipula siapa suruh merajuk seperti itu," cibir Seungcheol tidak suka.

"Kau juga pasti sering melakukannya, _hyung_." Wonwoo ikut ke dalam perbincangan.

"Kau selalu saja membela Mingyu, tuan Jeon," kata Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak membelanya. Aku bicara sesuai fakta," Wonwoo mengelak.

"Jeon Wonwoo memang yang terbaik!" Mingyu memberikan _flying kiss_ pada Wonwoo yang disertai kedipan matanya. Melihat hal itu membuat Wonwoo melemparkan penghapusnya ke arah Mingyu.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali bekerja dengan kalian. Hanya Jisoo _hyung_ , Jeonghan _hyung_ , Hansol, Seokmin dan Shannon yang memahami diriku," Jihoon menghela napasnya.

"Sudahlah, Jihoon- _ah_. Sesekali kita bisa istirahat dan membicarakan hal lain, kan?" ujar Jeonghan. "Kalau memikirkan festival seni terus, syarafmu akan tegang karena tidak istirahat,"

"Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya istirahat dan berbincanglah sesuka kalian," kata Jihoon akhirnya.

"Tapi apa benar kau menyukai tetanggamu?" tanya Seungcheol sekali lagi pada Jeonghan.

Jisoo menghela napas. _Kenapa dia penasaran sekali sih?_ , pikirnya.

"Tanyakan saja pada Jisoo," jawab Jeonghan santai sambil melirik Jisoo.

"Aku saja tidak tahu," ujar Jisoo. "Kau tidak pernah memberitahunya padaku, Han."

"Memang. Tapi aku rasa kau tahu siapa," Jeonghan tersenyum.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Jisoo _hyung_? Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kalian dekat sekali," terka Mingyu.

Jeonghan tertawa. "Hei, Kim Mingyu, bukan berarti karena kami dekat lalu aku menyukainya. Kami kan mulai dekat karena kami teman duet,"

 _Dan juga karena Seungcheol_ , sambung Jisoo dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kalian semua sangat penasaran dengan siapa orang yang kusukai, ya?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Shannon semangat. "aku yakin orang itu benar-benar beruntung karena _sunbae_ menyukainya!"

"Apa yang membuat orang itu beruntung Shannon- _ah_?" kata Jeonghan diiringi tawa kecil. "dan jangan panggil aku ' _sunbae'_. Aku tidak ingin seformal itu,"

"Hei, Jeonghan _hyung_ itu baru beberapa minggu di klub seni. Jangan 'menginterogasi'nya seperti itu," tukas Jihoon.

"Lalu sekarang kita harus 'menginterogasi' siapa?" tanya Mingyu yang menampilkan seringainya.

"Kenapa tidak menanyakan sesuatu pada Jisoo _hyung_? Aku selalu penasaran dengannya. Dia tidak terlalu membuka kehidupan pribadinya selama di klub vokal. Sesekali aku ingin tahu rahasianya," saran Seokmin yang pada akhirnya disetujui beberapa orang.

"Kenapa jadi aku? Kehidupan pribadiku bukan hal yang menarik untuk dibicarakan," protes Jisoo.

"Iya, kehidupan Jisoo itu tidak menarik. Dia hanya suka makan kukis keju dan minum kopi saat sore hari, membaca komik atau novel saat bosan, memainkan gitarnya dan melakukan _movie marathon_ bersamaku jika libur sekolah keesokan harinya. Yang paling parah, kalau Jisoo sedang mengerjakan tugas dia jadi sangat sensitif." jelas Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol _sunbae_ tahu dari mana?" tanya Shannon heran.

"Aku tahu karena aku tinggal bersamanya dalam satu apartemen," jawab Seungcheol.

"Benarkah?! Apa Jisoo _hyung_ pernah melakukan hal aneh?" kali ini Mingyu yang bertanya.

"Hal paling aneh yang pernah dia lakukan itu saat aku melihatnya tidur sambil memeluk gitarnya,"

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu, Seungcheol- _ssi_ ," Jisoo tersenyum sinis. Seungcheol hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon.

"Ya, itu memang sedikit aneh," komentar Jihoon.

"Selama ini kalian tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Karena itu, pasti kalian sering bertukar cerita, kan? Apa Jisoo _hyung_ pernah menceritakan orang yang disukainya?" tanya Hansol.

"Aku tidak pernah menceritakan orang yang kusukai pada Seungcheol," ungkap Jisoo.

Seungcheol memberi persetujuan. "Ya, Jisoo benar. Dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku,"

Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kau tidak penasaran, Seungcheol- _ah_?"

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli sebelum kalian mulai menanyakannya," ucapan Seungcheol membuat Jisoo mencibir.

"Lalu siapa yang kau sukai, _hyung_?"

"Untuk saat ini tidak ada," jawab Jisoo singkat.

"Benarkah?" –Mingyu.

"Kenapa bisa?" –Seokmin.

" _Sunbae_ serius?" –Shannon.

"Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" –Jihoon.

" _Ya_! Reaksi kalian terlalu berlebihan! Memangnya salah jika aku tidak menyukai siapapun?" protes Jisoo.

"Tapi aku curiga," tukas Wonwoo. "sepertinya Jisoo _hyung_ menyukai Aron _hyung_ ,"

"Aron _hyung_?" serentak Jeonghan, Mingyu, Seokmin dan Jihoon menyebutkan nama yang sama.

"Kenapa malah membahas dirinya? Aron _hyung_ tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dalam hal ini," kata Jisoo.

"Dia kan sangat baik pada Jisoo _hyung_. Jadi, tidak aneh kan kalau Jisoo _hyung_ menyukainya?" Wonwoo memerhatikan raut wajah Jisoo.

"Tapi, menurutku Aron _sunbae_ itu baik pada semua orang. Iya, kan?" sela Shannon – disambut persetujuan yang lainnya.

"Lalu siapa?" Jihoon kembali bertanya.

Jisoo menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Astaga, kan sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukai siapapun untuk saat ini,"

"Apa kau menyukai Seungcheol?" Jeonghan menatap lurus ke mata Jisoo.

"Aku bahkan tidak akan percaya pada diriku sendiri kalau aku menyukainya," Jisoo melirik Seungcheol yang hanya memperhatikan dengan santai.

"Seungcheol, apa kau merasa kalau Jisoo menyukaimu?" Jeonghan beralih pada Seungcheol. "atau apa mungkin kau yang menyukai Jisoo?"

Jisoo terbelalak dengan apa yang ditanyakan Jeonghan. Namun sebisa mungkin ia mencoba agar tingkahnya tidak membuat orang-orang menjadi curiga dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau kami saling menyukai?" Seungcheol kembali bertanya.

"Karena kalian terlihat cocok jika sedang bersama. Dan kurasa kalian saling mengerti satu sama lain. Meskipun aku sering melihat kalian berdebat kecil, itu membuatku merasa kalau kalian punya hubungan istimewa selain karena kalian adalah _housemate_. Ini sama seperti saat aku melihat Wonwoo dengan Mingyu. Kalian mungkin tidak merasakannya, tapi orang lain seperti aku bisa menyadarinya." jelas Jeonghan.

"Kau selalu menyertakan nama Mingyu jika sedang membahas diriku, _hyung_ ," ujar Wonwoo sedikit tidak suka.

"Jangan pura-pura seperti itu, Wonwoo," Jeonghan tersenyum.

"Untuk sekedar informasi, yang aku sukai itu bukan Jisoo. Tapi..,"

"Yoon Jeonghan?"

Bukan. Bukan orang-orang di ruangan itu yang menyebutkan nama seseorang yang dimaksud Seungcheol. Seungcheol membungkam mulutnya, dan memerhatikan satu persatu teman-teman yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hei, Yoon Jeonghan,"

Sekali lagi nama itu disebut. Seketika mereka semua menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang musik.

"Aron _hyung_?"

Jeonghan berdiri dan berniat menghampiri subjek tersebut. Namun, Aron lebih dulu menyela. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak berniat mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Jeonghan,"

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Lagipula kami juga sudah selesai membahas yang penting," tukas Jihoon.

"Oh, syukurlah. Kalau begitu, Jeonghan, bisakah kau cepat pulang? Tadi adikmu menelponku dan bilang kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia ingin kau cepat pulang karena dia takut sendirian," ujar Aron.

"Benarkah? Maaf, sepertinya ponselku mati. Setelah ini, aku akan langsung pulang. Maaf ya _hyung_ , kau jadi repot sendiri," Jeonghan membungkuk sebagai rasa menyesal.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu. Sudah ya, aku mau kerja kelompok dulu," pamit Aron.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_ ," Jeonghan tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa ya, semuanya!"

" _Ne_ , _hyung_!"

Setelah Aron pergi, Jeonghan segera bersiap untuk pulang. "Maaf ya, aku harus pulang duluan,"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa adikmu menelpon Aron _hyung_?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aron _hyung_ itu tetangga kami. Kami sangat dekat dengan keluarganya. Jadi kami saling bertukar kontak agar bisa menghubungi satu sama lain kalau ada kejadian seperti ini. Sudah dulu ya. Sampai ketemu hari Senin!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Beberapa saat setelah Jeonghan meninggalkan ruang musik, sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Seokmin mengerutkan keningnya dan memandangi pintu ruang musik yang baru saja ditutup Jeonghan.

"Apa kalian satu pikiran denganku?" tanya Seokmin.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jihoon bertanya balik.

"Apa mungkin Jeonghan _hyung_ menyukai Aron _hyung_?"

"Eh?!"

.

.

 _to be continued_.

* * *

Note: Chapter 4 sudah publish. Semoga pembaca menikmati chapter ini yang aku sisipkan momen-momen beberapa couple. Terima kasih udah mau baca dan nunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Special thanks bagi pembaca yang udah nyempetin kasih fav, follow, dan review. *bow with dedek Samuel*

Note (2): Sebenernya ini bukan note, tapi mau curhat sedikit. Gak direspon juga no problem, cuma pengen melampiaskan sesuatu yang mengganjal aja. Jadi beberapa hari yang lalu, Pledis staff bikin member's day lagi dan kali ini giliran ShuHan Day alias JoshuaxJeonghan. Aku seneng dong, mikir karena mungkin couplenya berdasarkan line mereka (cth: Meanie - rapper line, SoonChan - dancer line). Tapi aku liat respon beberapa carat di akun twitter dan instagram itu agak sedikit gak terima sama couple kali ini. Mereka lebih suka JeongCheol, of course. Meskipun mereka gak keliatan terlalu ngebash, tapi aku ngerasa gak enak aja. Itu keputusan Pledis, fans mah terima-terima aja yang penting mereka bahagia. Lagipula dengan adanya ShuHan Day, itu gak bakal ngelukain perasaan member Seventeen lain. Jadi aku harap buat para JeongCheol shipper yang baca ini, aku mohon maaf karena ngungkit 'masalah' ini. Dan aku berharap kalian gak terlalu 'ngebash' ShuHan. Lebih baik Jeonghan dipasangin sama Joshua kan daripada sama aku? *dikubur idup-idup*

Note (3): Kritik dan saran yang membangun tetap dibutuhkan. Kkeut. Terima kasih! :)


End file.
